Accidents Happen
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Rin Kagamine's life is turned upside down when she finds her dad's time machine. She goes back to the time of her grandparents and enjoys it, meeting tons of people from 2014. But I guess you can say things go wrong when your young grandfather is falling in love with you, possibly messing up history if you don't change it.
1. Chapter 1

I loved smiling. I couldn't help but smile everywhere I went. Even when someone was annoying me and I tried to look angry, I just ending up laughing and smiling. Smiling was my medicine, my treatment. My day started out usual, smiles and all, but it all began later. It was noon on Sunday when Len, my twin, and I were bored. Wait, you're asking who I am? I'm Rin Kagamine, age fourteen. My hair is honey blonde, inherited from my dad, Oliver. I have curls at the bottom of my hair at shoulder length and blue eyes, both inherited from my mom, Ann. The year is 2064. My grandparents, who I loved to death, died a few years ago in a car crash. Anyways, I had just gotten bored and dragged Len under the bus with me as the wheels turned and squashed us.

"Rin! I'm bored!" Len whined, sitting in a barstool at the island in the kitchen of our house. Let's just say, my house is more like a mansion. We live on the richest street in our town.

"Then, let's go to someone's house, or let them come to ours!" I replied.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Len asked.

"Miku Hatsune." I answered. At the mention of my best friend's name, Len fell off of his stool. I didn't catch his whole body, but I did catch his head before in hit the tile of the floor.

"See, look at how much your older sister cares about you," I told him slyly.

"Yeah, by one minute!" Len retorted. He stood up.

So, we raced to Miku's house and minutes later we were back in our house, only this time with Miku. "So, Rin, what are we doing today?" Miku asked, holding hands with Len.

"We're gonna see my dad's lab!" I answered.

We skipped downstairs and into my dad's lab. I had to type in his passcode, though: 311620194*

"Typical Dad..." I muttered.

"Look, a time machine!" Len exclaimed, pointing to some weird car-like machine. **(A/N: My creativity stopped at this point. Sorry.)**

"Then let's go in it!" I replied, jumping in front.

"Are you guys sure we're allowed to do this?" Miku asked, gripping onto Len's arm. Len was blushing madly.

"Yep!" I assured. I pressed in the keys 6-15-2014** and pressed go.

We couldn't see anything that happened, but next thing we knew, we were in totally different things. Miku was wearing a teal dress with white lace. She had teal ballet flats on and two red ribbons held her hair up in twintails. I had the same exact things on, but in orange instead of teal. Instead of ribbons, I had a white bow that sat on my head. Len wore a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black vest over that. Over that, there was a nice yellow tie and black pants.

"We. Look. So. AWESOME!" I squealed.

"Calm down!" Len scolded. "We're in the past. Anything can happen here!"

"Wait. Check these backpacks." Miku commanded, pulling a black and teal backpack off her shoulders. Len and I had the same ones, except in yellow and orange.

Inside the backpack, you may ask? Well, for me I had orange pajamas, a few sets of casual clothes, tennis shoes, an orange teddybear, and some other essential needs. Len and Miku basically had the some things, but in different colors and Len had a Pikachu (not to mention, he had guy stuff so he wouldn't have to crossdress).

I spotted a blond boy who looked around my age standing near a tree. Blond hair and blue eyes. He was looking at a blonde girl who also had blue eyes and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her uniform, as I guessed, was from the Akita Café because that was the building she then walked into. I gulped, then dragged the two lovebirds behind me over to the blond boy.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" I asked.

"Oh, you're in the Uta District." the boy answered. "My name is Rinto Kagamine. Where are your parents?"

"Well, we don't exactly have any because they died." I replied. Then I quickly added, "We're orphans. The boy is Len, my twin, and the girl is my best friend, Miku Hatsune. I'm Rin Kagamine."

"Oh, same surname. Do you need a place to stay?" he asked, leaning against the tree.

I nodded my head. "Okay, you can stay with me then! My parents probably won't mind. They're really nice once you meet them." Rinto said.

"That sounds nice. Thank you!" I replied.

"No problem! But I can hear your stomach growling. You guys must've had a long journey. I think you guys should grab something to eat." Rinto suggested, taking my hand and pulling me over to the café.

Miku and Len followed behind. As we walked into the café, the smell of sweets and tea filled my nose. Rinto sat all four of us down at a table across from another set of lovebirds, consisting of a brunette and a blue-haired boy.

"You two just love each other to death, don't you?" Rinto asked them jokingly. He dropped to a whisper. "Kaito and Meiko."

Then, I remembered something Miku had told me: Kaito and Meiko were her grandparents! I slowly took in the surrounding and remembered some stuff I saw. Hell, some of this stuff is in the museum! I saw Rinto staring at the blonde girl again.

"Who's she?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"She's Neru Akita, the girl I love most. She's our age." Rinto replied. "She's the owner's daughter. Then the girl behind the counter over there is SeeU Akita, her seventeen-year-old older sister." He then pointed to a girl with wavy golden-blonde hair and kitty ears.

"They're very pretty." I said.

"Very pretty indeed." Rinto agreed.

"Rinto! Earth to Rinto!" Meiko complained.

"What?" Rinto whined.

"We're thinking of names for girls!" Meiko said.

"They think ahead…a lot." Rinto told me.

"Just help us!" Meiko said.

"What about Teto?" Miku asked, then quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Rinto asked.

"Oh, she probably just remembered her birth mother, Teto." I said, which was probably true. "But it is a nice name."

"Teto...I think I like that! Short, simple, and catchy!" Kaito said.

"I like it too!" Meiko agreed. "Thank you…"

"Miku." I added.

"Sorry about that. Thank you Miku!" Meiko corrected.

"You're welcome!" Miku replied, being cheerful.

I saw Rinto smiling at Neru. Said person walked right over to our table. "Hiya, guys!" Neru started. "Have you two thought of baby names? Tell me if one relates to Miley Cyrus." She poked Meiko.

"Yeah, and it doesn't relate to Miley Cyrus." snorted Meiko. "Miku over here suggested Teto."

"Oh, so Rinto brought friends? Quite the socialist." Neru said, looking at Rinto.

"The boy is Len, the teal girl is Miku, and this is Rin right here." he told her, pointing to me. "She claims that they're runaway orphans."

"Maybe we are runaway orphans!" I retorted. "It was horrible back there!"

"I dunno. You do look quite fancy." Neru joined in. My grandparents were teaming on me! How rude!

"A generous donor." I lied.

"I guess that explains some stuff." Neru reasoned. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead, though we dunno where they're buried. Stupid orphanage people say they can't tell us. We're orphans. I know that Len is my twin though, and he likes Miku." I replied.

"Hey!" Len whined, poking me.

"Stop stabbing me with your spears!" I exaggerated, slapping his hands.

Miku stopped him, luckily. Though I still had marks from his freakishly long nails. Lenka got us stuff to eat and drink and we all went home.

"So, where's your house?" I asked Rinto, holding his hand because he asked to.

"That one over there." he answered, pointing to a biggish house. It was painted orange and looked nice from the outside. It looked really fancy, at least to me.

"Well, c'mon!" I said, pulling his hand.

We ran down the street and up to his house. We were quickly followed by Len and Miku and went into the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rinto called.

A lean woman, who also had blonde hair and blue eyes, smiled at Rinto. "Are they some friends?" the woman, his mom, asked.

"Yeah, but they're runaway orphans on the move." Rinto answered. "Can they stay for a while?"

"Well, okay!" his mom said happily. She was nice, like Rinto said.

"Al, dear, come quick!" his mom called. She quickly introduced herself as Lily before her husband came down. Said brunet introduced himself as Al and messed up Rinto's hair.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Al joked.

"Dad!" Rinto replied, embarrassed. "Look, these three are runaway orphans, or so this one says here." He put his hand on my head. It wasn't surprising he was taller than me.

"Hey! We are too! The orphanage people were mean, so we ran away. We're looking for our parents' graves." I explained.

"Well, you guys can stay for a while!" Al replied, patting my head.

"Thank you, Mr. And Mrs. Kagamine." I said.

"Oh, call me Lily. You can call that one Giant." Lily insisted, though Al started to fume. "Just joking. Call him Al."

"Thank you!" Len said, hugging them. How much of a child is he? I personally think he's a child who took form of a teen a while back.

"Okay, but you guys should get pajamas on." Lily added. Leaving a dust cloud behind us, we were magically running upstairs and into different rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Captain:<strong>

**C = 3**

**A = 1**

**P = 16**

**T = 20**

**A = 1**

**I = 9**

**N = 14**

****I want a summer theme, don't complain that I'm making this in a winter that's cold as an ass that took a trip to the freezer and got stuck because it was so huge.**

**VocaloidWriter: Okay, I've been wanting to write this forever. Here you go! Please tell me if there are any errors, I'd like to know. I also want pairing recommendations, so let me know. RnR!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miku! Don't play with my hair!" I whined as I tried to slap away Miku's working hands. We were in our pajamas because Lily said we should get into our, and we did.

I had the kind of pajamas where the pajama bottoms are like shorts, which I didn't mind. I mean, it's summer, so of course I wouldn't. Then, for the top, it was an orange T-shirt. Seriously, who picked these pajamas out?! At least whoever did could've been creative! Miku had the same, but of course, in teal.

"But Rinnie, I want to!" Miku complained, still taking strands of my hair and trying to braid them. Said tealette had her hair down a few inches past her shoulders and was tempted to do my hair.

"You're gonna mess up my curls!"

"Rinnie, they're natural!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Rin?"

My head turned as I saw my dimwitted twin. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"C'mon, we're gonna watch movies in the living room!" Len answered, wearing plaid yellow pajama pants and a yellow T-shirt. Seriously?! I mean, we all love these colors, but what's up with being color-coordinated?

"Okay!" I cheered, my honey hair running through Miku's hands and finally out of her grasp.

I ran down the stairs and hopped onto the couch. Rinto was sitting there, basically wearing the same thing as Len, but in orange.

"You like orange too?" Rinto asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I LOVE IT!"

"Nice!" he said. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" He set a pile of movies in front of us. Most were nerd and geek movies, which were my favorite kind.

"Hmm…let's see…" I said, starting to pick out movies. I listed them off, "The Hobbit, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Harry Potter movies one through eight, the new Star Trek…" The movies ran on forever.

"Sorry if they're too nerdy…I'm a big nerd…" Rinto apologized.

"It's fine!" I replied. "I love these kinds of movies."

"Please pick my favorite, please pick my favorite…" he prayed.

"As you wish." I told him, smirking

"Isn't that quoted from Westley?" Rinto asked.

"Inconceivable!" I exclaimed, quoting Zizzini.

"The Princess Bride!" Rinto and I exclaimed in unison.

We shoved the DVD into his DVD player, sat back down on the couch, and started watching. The movie started in the boy's bedroom, as it always did. Dad had showed me this movie when I was younger and fell in love with it. Anyway, the boy's grandfather had just entered the boy's room.

"Shouldn't Len and Miku be here by now?" Rinto asked.

"Oh, Miku probably forced Len to do her hair." I asked nonchalantly. That, I knew, was true.

"Hey, Rin."

"What?"

"Think fast."

Rinto and I tumbled off the couch and onto the floor, where he pinned me there. I struggled to get out of his grip, but that only made it harder for me. My golden bangs flew into my face, and I could only make out Rinto smirking. His face suddenly turned red as he looked ahead. There stood Miku and Len, and they were in front of the TV. Miku's hair was braided, just like I thought. Miku and Len weirded out and ran upstairs. Rinto looked back at me, blushing. After he got off of me, Buttercup was crying over Westley's death.

"S-sorry about that." Rinto apologized.

"It's fine," I replied. It was just a coincidence, my grandfather didn't like me.

"Really?" Rinto asked, a bit flabbergasted. I have to admit, I go with the flow and I'm fine with most things that ever happen.

Besides if my grandfather were to fall in love me.

But that's outrageous! He doesn't love me! It was just a "think fast" thing. I had zoned out a whole five minutes because Buttercup had jumped into the sea when I looked at the TV. I grabbed Rinto's hand and squeezed it.

"Really." I answered.

Miku and Len stepped back into the room. Rinto and I looked down, our faces red as beets. I heard Len whisper something to Miku, then she whispered back. They giggled.

I got up and punched Len's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Being an idiot!" I answered, smacking him.

Rinto and Miku laughed. I sat back down on the couch and shared a mischievous glance with Rinto. We each picked up a couch pillow and chucked them at Len and Miku.

"Retaliate!" Len shouted, running into the kitchen. He came out with a bowl of bananas and threw them at us. Miku joined him, throwing some more bananas.

"Crap, Miku!" I yelled.

"What the hell?!" Rinto shouted, running into the kitchen. "LAST RESORT!" He picked up an orange and threw it, smacking Len's cheek.

The fight continued until Westley and Buttercup were in the fire swamp. By this time, the doorbell rang. Everyone pointed at me to get the door, and I groaned. My hand turned the knob, revealing a few guys. One had pink hair, another was albino (I quickly realized who he was), and the last had red hair.

"Piko, seriously?" Rinto asked the albino. "Why did you bring Yuuma and Ted?"

"Sorry!" Piko, my great uncle, said. "I didn't know you brought home your girlfriend and her friends!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rinto replied, turning off the TV.

"Then who is she?" Piko asked.

"I HAVE A NAME, 'YA KNOW!" I shouted. I calmed down. "It's Rin Kagamine."

"Woah, Rinto, I'll take her off your hands," the pinket offered, holding his hands out.

"Yuuma, I wouldn't do that." the redhead warned. "Don't you remember what happened when you did the same by taking Miki from Piko?"

"Don't be a Negative Nancy, Ted, just lemme do my work." Yuuma replied.

"Look, take my sister away and you die. Deal, or no deal?" Len asked. "Same goes for Miku."

"Runaway orphans." Rinto explained. "After a few hours, I still don't believe Rin."

"Hey!" I protested. "It is true! I even made a song for it!"

"Hottie, Rinto." Piko said.

"All you ever think about is girls." Rinto rolled his eyes.

"If girls minus the breasts, ass, hair, attitude, looks, shape, legs, and sexiness existed, I wouldn't talk to them." Piko replied.

"Sexist…" I muttered under my breath.

Yuuma kept trying to seduce me while Ted stopped him. **(A/N: CRACK PAIRING: YuumaxTed. Eh?)** Len growled at Piko for getting near Miku meanwhile I sat close to Rinto. Ted complained that the movie didn't make sense, and Rinto and I screamed at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T GET IT?!" I barked.

"I-I just don't get it!" Ted stammered.

"Okay, I tell you how it goes." I began. "A boy is sick one day, so his grandfather tells him a story. It's called 'The Princess Bride'. The story begins with a poor girl named Buttercup. She falls in love with a farmboy named Westley. Westley is killed by the dreaded pirate Roberts. Buttercup cries. Five years later, she's going to marry Prince Humperdinck. She doesn't like this and runs away with a horse.

"She meets three so called 'lost circus performers' and gets abducted by them. Zizzini is the brain, Fezzik is the brawn, and Indigo Montoya, who knows what the hell he is. I guess he's the cool guy with the need to kill the six-fingered man, whom killed his father."

I paused and looked at the TV. "OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! HE'S IN THE CHAMBERS!"

By this part, Westley and Buttercup were out of the fire swamp. Westley was trapped in the chambers, were Prince Humperdinck was going to torture him.

"Humperdinck" sounded too much like "humper dick." After I stated this, Rinto blushed. Yuuma said something perverted, so the guys yelled at him. Afterwards, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

>I rolled around in my soft bed, smiling. It was just a dream.<p><p>

I had only just realized blond hair in my face. "Len, why are sharing a bed?" I asked, flicking it away. "We only share a bed at Grandma Ne-"

I cut myself off before I could fully say, "Neru's house before she and Grandpa Rinto died." I quickly noticed the boy wasn't Len but Rinto.

I screamed.

* * *

><strong>VW: The long awaited second chapter of my horrible fanfic. Omatase minna and I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to put this on hiatus. I mean, I really have to start updating Oranges and Pineapples, then I'm probably going to continue My Little Cat and yeah. Headaches.<strong>

**In the meantime, I've changed the first chapter of this story as well. I do not care to change the time machine part because I still have yet to see Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman explain it to me in a police box. (Brownie points if you got that reference. Minus five brownie points if you had to Google that, or the Princess Bride.)**

**Sayonara minna, and please review!**


End file.
